


Brainstorm

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Behind the Scenes of VKTRS [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: A continuation of the end of chapter 14 of VKTRS





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Video Killed the Radio Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288048) by [thegoodthebadandthenerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy). 



> I've been saying that I'd cross-post these over here for nearly 3 months, whoops.

**3rd Person**

Agatha had already grabbed a second cupcake, holding it to her lips. She hadn't even taken a bite when Simon leaned across the counter, intruding grandly in Baz's personal space.

She inhaled sharply, stray crumbs getting sucked back against her throat. She coughed covertly as Simon pulled away, slipping a strawberry between his lips and walking off.

Baz's cheeks were furiously red, and his eyes wide. He turned to Agatha, who was coughing into her fist, a wheeze sputtering from her wind pipe. She cleared her throat, finally dislodging whatever had attached to it; though, she was still wheezing.

"What the hell," she said, though it came out as a growl as she cleared her throat once more.

Penny's mouth was a perfect "o", and her eyes were flicking between the other 3 people in the room behind her glasses.

"That actually happened, like, he proposed and he plucked the strawberry and that all just happened," she was gesticulating widely, her voice's pitch clambering on the precipice of hysterics.

No one answered her, so she dumbly followed her best friend, who was on his phone, pulling up some notes he had taken.

"Where're Agatha and Baz?"

Penny made a motion with her hand, trying to pull herself back together. "They said they'd catch up in a minute. Simon, what the fuck was that."

He jolted harshly, looking up from his phone. "What was what?"

She searched his face for a moment before declaring. "You really _don't_ realize it do you?" and with that, she slumped against her cushion, pulling a pillow - which was new, a faded argyle - against her chest.

"Realize what?" he asked, locking his phone.

She grumbled something that sounded like "Utterly hopeless," before Baz and Agatha rejoined them - Baz opting for a chair, whose color, unfortunately for him, brought out the lingering blush in his cheeks.

"So, who wants to kick off this brainstorming session with some ideas?" Agatha asked in a way that was either distracting or diffusing.

Simon opened his mouth - which Baz was _not_ staring at, thank you very much - and started listing off a couple things he had thought of.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 3 more of these, so watch out for those over the next couple days!


End file.
